True Love
by aniylav27
Summary: Born, raised and dead in Chicago. Want to know what I mean well, back in 1910 I meet my true love his name was Edward Masen. I loved him so so dearly, but in 1918 he and his parents died of Spanish influenza. I was hurt so bad I wanted him back I made a deal with the village witch who supposedly had magical powers. She cursed me what happens when we meet again in the future. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in the morning, ugh. That is about the only thing normal in my cursed life. And please don't say I am over reacting with the whole cursed thing. I am really cursed.

My name is Isabella Marie Dove, born 1899. Are you freaked out yet, no well you need a bit more information. Born, raised and dead in Chicago. Want to know what I mean well, back in 1910 I meet my true love his name was Edward Masen. I loved him so so dearly, but in 1918 he and his parents died of Spanish influenza. I was hurt so bad I wanted him back I made a deal with the village witch who supposedly had magical powers. I was just so eager I made a deal that my first child would belong to her if she brought my Edward back. But I crossed my fingers and she cursed me. The curse was that I live forever I can't die. I have tried drowning, knife thru the heart anything you can think of but I remain 18 years old for eternity. I would have been okay with that if I had Edward but I do not and I want to die.

I roll off my bed like every morning to. Get dressed for school. I put on my light brown boots, dark blue jeans, and a blue shirt on. I grabbed my back pack and went down stairs.

My adopted father Charlie who knows everything had left for work. I have to tell everything to the people that adopt me so I can leave when people get suspicious. They let me leave for my own good.

Locking the door behind me I walked down the steps and into my black BMW. Living forever it does have its benefits.

EDWARD POV

I have been loathing my vampire life living forever without my sweet Bella Dove she was my life. But now she will be returned to me, not vampire but human. I don't know how this could be but, Alice saw her coming here and I have to see first if she remembers me. I know it is her she is clumsy, and everything else like my Bella. In her vision her adoptive father calls her name Bella and she comes stumbling down the stairs.

As soon as the clock hit 7:15 signaling that we should be at school. I jumped in the front seat of my Volvo, eager to see my Bella on the first day to this school in Forks.

The rest of my siblings got in the car. I spead out of my long drive way and on to the road. Only I knew about Bella and how much I loved her out of my siblings. Alice only knows that she is worth something to me. Carlisle knew that I loved and adored her because he had seen us together in the village. She had also came to visit when I was sick and I thought she had died because she was laid in the hospital bed next to me. She was one the only ones that got better under the little treatment. I know that she is my true love because she is the only one, only thing I remember from my human life.

In the car I could not stand the thoughts running through my siblings head they where screaming at me. Alice was shouting aloud about I needed to tell her what is going on. Rosalie was angry and upset about her not knowing. Emmett was actually talking aloud and screaming in his head about some excitement in his life. Jasper was just wondering what could be happening. Alice must really love me to not tell jasper or anyone else she was a talker.

As I pulled into the parking lot I found that we where the first six to arrive.

BELLA POV

Waiting for the clock to say 7:40 so we could go inside. I watched as a silver Volvo made its way into the parking lot. The guy in the front seat reminded me of the Edward and I felt that whole in my heart that I have been feeling for a 100 years.

I could not take my eyes off of this guy he just so much alike Edward. He got out of his car and lent against his Volvo trunk. He looked eager like he was searching for something and just like the rest of them with him. And then his face was pointed in my direction, he took his sunglasses off.

He steps forward, and I found myself running to him he doing the same.

As soon as our bodies crashes together, I felt how cold he was and hard. but I knew it was my Edward when his arms went tight around me. As his people walked towards us I never let go of him, and him as well.

I don't know how this could be, why he was so cold but I let it all go. I loved him so much after all these years I thought that I was cursed but it is a blessing. He would spend forever with me he has lived all these years. I will be happy, he will be with me ounce and for all.

" is that really you Bella Marie Dove? " he said that was his voice but it sounded alot healthier and thicker I remember that voice.

"yes, is it really you Edward Mason" I said needing to hear it.

" it is, I love you I have always wanted to be with you do you still love me enough to" he said in his sweet velvet voice that I knew and loved.

" I have loved you for 100 years of course I will be with you" I said still not letting go. I felt the tears falling.

Then the questions began to build up from the people behind him.

" she is a human"

" 100 years nonsense"

" where do you know her from Edward"

" we will talk about it more at lunch" my angel said.

" I don't want to leave you " I said it has been 100 years.

" I know love but we have to. look we have a little more time left lets spend it together" he said putting an arms on his shoulders while I rapped my arms around his torso.

" Bella dear how is this possible" these words I was afraid to be ask.

" I could ask you the same question, but I made a deal with a person at first I thought she had cursed me for giving me forever without you but now I see how that could change. I have tried to die but what ever I do never works. " I said pulling back to look into his eyes, but they where not green but black.

" what do you mean you have tried to die" the blond male said from the group behind him.

" I will show you guys after school, only if you can explain this as well" I said turning back to Edward.

" Bella as you said love after school we can not discuss this in front of all these people." he said.

" well then I do not believe that we have meet I am Bella Marie Dove and you all are. " I said turning to the rest of them putting a smile on my face.

The big guy with brown hair introduced every one." this is my wife Rosalie. My sister Alice and her husband jasper. And I am Emmett " when Emmett got to himself he puffed his chest out. I laughed and s o did everybody else. They all said there hellos and how ya doin', I replied pleasantly.

The bell rung and they left, telling me they would see me at lunch. But Edward stayed with me.

" I love you Bella so much" he said and I had a feeling he would be saying that alot.

" I love you to Edward are you cursed as well?" I say.

" in away I will explain it all after school okay I love you " I said taking his hand to make the long walk to the building .


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell finally rang signaling lunch I quickly rushed out of the class room eager to see edward. But what I found was much better he was standing outside of the class room waiting for me. How he got there so fast I do not know, but I hope I would find out after school.

"Hi love may I escort you to lunch" he said hold out his arm so I can lock arms with him.

"Yes you may, and how are you darling " I said knowing that would bring more light to his eyes. Because back then I called him that.

"You remembered that is what you used to call me" he says and yes I was right it did bring a light to his eyes.

" how could eye forget" so say while I lock arms with him. I enjoyed the silents of my Edward and It's walk like we used to around the pond and he would skip rocks. But it was sad when he had to run home to avoid beatings from his father. I begged and begged for us to run away together but he never wanted to risk the chance of his father finding us. And right when we decided to run away he had gotten the Spanish influenza. I will never know for sure but we where to get her together together, I was pregnant. But then I got the virus and the baby was killed. He never new because when doctor Carlisle Cullen looked at me to see if I was pregnant. I made sure he vowed not to tell edward , because I knew the baby would not make it and it was not mine to keep now I have to tell him for sure.

Walking into the lunch room everyone froze. Surely it was because of my new friendly friends, but I could not care anyless at this point. I am to leave this town in a bit people are stating toniced my age.

Not bothering to get lunch Edward and I went to a table only occupied by his family.

" Hello everyone " I said in a nice tone they gave there hellos back and we chit chatted for a bit.

" Bella are you not hungry " Edward asked.

"Ohh I don't eat only if I have or want to. " I said like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

" if you don't mind me asking how so" Emmett said clearly confused. I smirked as the bell rang.

" An hour after school ends meat me in the woods behind here and I will share and I expect answers as well " I say hurrying off to my next class.

After school Edward came with me home to prepare for what I was to show them Entering my kitchen I grabbed a knife out of the draw.

"What is that for Bella ?" Edward said I could see the fright in his eyes.

"You will see my love you'll see " I say trailing off at the end. Walking out of the house Edward stops in his trails and turns to face me.

"May I share with you something " my love asks me.

"Well of course you can" i say and next thing I know I am flying through the woods on his back. It was mind blowing everything around me was a total bler. And he came to an errupt hult. I could not find it in me to get off I was just so amazed.

"Do you need help my dear " he ask. I nodded my head when nothing happened I realized he could not see me. I hummed a yes and I was gently dropped on my legs.

When I was able to register my surroundings I saw Edwards siblings and two other people standing in a circle. When the two that's back where to me turned around. I took in a sharp breath, was what I was seeing real I Carlisle Cullen was standing infront of me. Did he tell.

To not cause any suspicion I slowly walked over to the two.

" Hello Carlisle it is so lovely to see you again." I say giving him a hug as I do so.

"The pleasure is mine Bella" he says. I give him a look asking if he had shared any of the things that where not to be shared. He shakes his head slightly and I let out breath I had not known I was holding.

"Bella I would like to interdose you to my with Esme"

" Nice to meet you Esme how do you do " I say shacking her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Bella and I am doing great and yourself " she said her voice was kind, soft and motherly.

" I am fantastic " I say but soon after I do so Emmett makes a comment in his booming voice.

"So Bella are you going to show us now " he said impatient, Rosalie hit him over the head and I giggled.

"Oh yes let's get to it " I say taking out my knife " Now after Edward was taken a away from me. I made a deal with the village which you remember her right Edward " I say he nods his head and I continue " the deal was that I would be reunited with Edward and she would have my first child " I could not go on in fear of my voice cracking Rosalie clutches her heart and Esme and Carlisle had pity written all over there faces. Both I am sure for a different reasons. " And she made me live forever I used to think that it was a curse but now I know it is a blessing." I say trailing off for a bit " now I have tried to die multiple times but I cannot I am sure you guys are wondering how so I am prepared to show you."

I took out my knife and pulled back my hair.

"Bella if you do not mind me asking where is all of this leading." Edward asked.

"You will see but what ever you do, do not try to help me" I say and then I slide the knife into my throat. I don't feel anything.

EDWARD POV

As I watch Bella cut herself across her throat I have the feeling to stop her but I obey her request. But I cannot resist taking a few steps towards her.

As I watch as the ounce blooding deep cut heals itself and soon enough it turns into a small scare. But then that scare disappears as if nothing was there in the first place.

She smiles and looks around walking slowly over to me. When she reaches me I examine her throat while the rest of the family stands in aw.

"Now it is your turn to explain " I took a deep breath as she asked this questions and I begin to tell along with the rest of the family.

BELLA POV

After I was done standing there after they where finished explaining. It hit me like a brick wall. I had to leave soon.

"There something I need to tell you Edward " I say.

"What is it Bella " he says putting my hair behind my ear.

'"I have to leave suspicions are growing and I can't risk anyone finding out" they gasp in shock and Edward just shakes his head and whispers something about it being to soon.

" What wanted to do you hair and take you shopping we are supposed to be best friends" Alice says. I can tell I am going to like her.

" If that is the case then I have something to show you " I say smiling over at her.

After we are done Carlisle tells me he wants to talk to me about something. Edward said that he is going to meet me back my house and Carlisle would drop me back home. After the rest of the family went Carlisle turned to me.

" Bella you know your going to have to tell Edward sooner or later right " he says in a pityful tone.

" Yes I know I am planning to tell him tonight I just don't know how " I say with true emotion.

"Bella he has a right to know he was a father and Bella if you want you can come hide out at our house until you can get a place" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Carlisle and I will tell him no matter what " I say and he gives me a long hug.

When I get home I head straight up stairs quietly because Charlie was knocked out on the couch. But when I entered my room and closed the door Edward was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

I smile and jump on him. He laughs and I give him along hard kiss. After making out for a good 10 minutes in pull away ready to tell him.

" Edward ? " I say holding out his name.

"Yes Bella " he said doing the same as me. After I don't say anything he leans in to kiss me but I push him back and sit on his chest knowing he would not get hurt after all he was a vampire. Wow.

"Did you know you where a father" I say in a rushed voice. He stares at me in shock.

"No I did not why didn't you tell me" he says sitting up so I sitting I'm between his legs.

" I knew the baby was going to die and I did not want to hurt you. I am so sorry I did not tell you I didn't want to see you suffer anymore than you where. But your mother knew. I went to visit her when I found out. " I said taking hold of his hands I was going to have to get used to how cold they where.

"Wow I don't know what to say. " he said.

"You don't have to say anything love its all okay. As long as we are together that all that matters " I say and we spent the rest of the night making sweet love.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD POV

Having Bella wake up in my arms was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I was just looking up at her green ceiling with a smirk on my face, remembering what we did last night. This not how I was brought up to just lay with a woman, with out marriage but I already did back in 1918.

Looking down to see that Bella was starring at me with the same smirk that I had on my face. We just layed there looking at each other, until I started laughing and then she started laughing.

"So was that a dream or did it really happen? " she ask. And I can't help but laugh a little more.

"Ohh it definitely happened" I said getting up the get dressed. I did it at vampire speed because I did not want to be all crunched over and ugly looking naked while she watched me.

"Well I have to go take a shower and get ready for school so I will be back in exactly ten minutes to go to school " I say giving her a kiss.

"But it is dive o'clock in the morning we don't have to be at school for another two hours" she said looking quite sad.

" I know but it would be good for you to get a little bit more sleep and don't you want to talk a lot after" I say like it is the most obvious thing ever, and it kind of is.

"Fine " she says and I am out the window.

When I arrive at home my brothers are on the couch waiting for me, with big grins. By there thoughts I already know what they are thinking. They get up and do a little happy dance with me.

"Thank god Eddie you finally got some" they said in harmony. I stop my happy dance and go take a shower and get dressed eager to see her again. When I was heading out the door they just had to say something but this time Rosalie and Alice chipped in.

"Hey Edward you going tin for more " I just rolled my eyes.

When I got to her window I gracefully hopped in her room to see that she was still naked on top of her bed sleeping. I gazed over her body she was beautiful. Picking her up and putting her and I both under the covers. She slowly opened her eyes and starred into mine.

" How yah doing' " I say with a smile on my house.

" I am fine " she says still starring at me.

I heard someone else in the house getting off from the bed, it must be Charlie. Wait there was someone else a female. Bella never told me about her.

" Bella who else lives in your house " I asked curious.

" it just me and Charlie " she says interesting. Then I hear Charlie telling someone to be quiet.

" Bella I hate to brake it to you put I think Charlie is sneaking woman in the house" she has a look of shock on her face.

" what " she says getting up from her bed and rapping her self in her sheet. And running out the room with the door open.

BELLA POV

Running out my room to see who this person was I ran straight in to someone. Fumbling with with the sheet rapped around me I see that it is a skinny curvy woman with blond hair and pale skin. But not as pale as mine. She also had laugh lines that reminded me of my mother back then. And she was standing next to Charlie.

" Charlie care to interdose me to your new lady friend." I say looking at him with the look like got ya. But it back fired I forgot to shut my door when I ran out and you got a full view of my messy bed and who was on it.

" care to interdose me to your friend " he say with a smirk on his face. I mean he new how old I really was and I was not really his daughter so he thought this was funny. And it was just my luck that Edward got out of my bed and came to interdose himself to Charlie. He was going to treat me like his own daughter and make my life a living hell. He claimed it was because he did not want anyone to get suspicious so he and to.

" Good morning ser my name is Edward Cullen pleased to meet you" he said shaking Charlie's hand.

"WHAT IS GOING ON " says Charlie's lady friend. Charlie whispers something to the lady and she goes down stairs.

"Your 's kid right " Charlie says. Oh boy.

" Yes Sir " Edward said trying to keep his face straight.

"Well Edwin be prepareed to here a couple words from your guardians, now go a head and back to what ever you where doing" see I knew he was going to get me back for this really just letting me go back to my room. Ugh.

"Why did you do that love?" I ask

" Do what " he says. He really should not play dumb right now.

"You know what now he is going to give me a hell now that he knows, I know because he just sent me back to my room with that stupid grin." I say flustered.

" Bella I read his thoughts it not going to be bad " I believed him but I still had to get used to the fact that he is different but still is my Eddie .

"Did Carlisle know about the child that we where to have?" I was not expecting him to ask that. He was going to have to know the truth sooner or later.

"Yes but it was not his fault I made him promise not to tell you don't blame him please" I pleaded.

"You need to get dressed " if he s did not want to talk about it he did not want to talk about and I guess that is that.

" you pick it out while I go to the bathroom and wash up" I say getting up from the bed as I walked in to the bathroom I I. Grab my toothbrush and tooth paste, shampoo and others things that I would need off the shelf.

As I am singing in the shower to my favorite song Take Me The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson I feel someone watching me. Turning around I see Edward sticking his head in thought the curtains. I jump back laughing in the shower he laughs as well and enters the shower. And I find he is undressed aswell .

" Did you pick out my outfit " I ask as he kisses me along my neck.

" Yes love" he says going down to my breast. Suckin and kissing down in between them I pushed away not in the mood and go back to washing up. I hear him laugh and he rap his arms around my waist.

" I am so happy your here "

" I am utterly happy you are here"

We just stood there in each others arms, in the hot shower. We did this until Edward told me that we had to get ready for schoola

As we walkednout of the bathroom rapped in towels. Charlie just had to interrupt the perfect moment.

"So are you two having fun, I sure hope so " says Charlie he is such a creep sometimes. Edward laughed and we continued the process of going back to my room. Ounce we got in my room I decided to tell Edward what has been sitting in the back of my head ever since I was reunighted with Edward.

"Hey Edward can I tell you something" I said as I put on the shirt that Edward had picked out for me.

"Of course love"

"Well I am moving into the city this week I bought a loft down there " I say kind of nervous to what he might say.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier " he said sounding angry.

" I don't know I was just geuss I was afraid what you would say. I mean you just got here." I say walking over to him.

"Well I guess I am moving in with you then " this brought light into my eyes, I jumped on him and kissed him and kissed him.

" let's go we don't want to be late for school do we ? " I was literally bouncing with joy.

" I will drive " he said it sounded like insault.

" Are you saying that you don't like my driving " I say. Turning around.

" noooooo "

" What ever Edward if it is the slowness you don't like then you will be surprised " I say but then I hear a bell voice ecoing through my room. I turn to see Alice in my room.

" what's up Alice " I say as Edward is having a conniption about privacy.

"Nothing you just said that you had to show me somethingand I just wanted to know what it was" she said in in her ringing voice.

"Like you don't already know." I say turning around to grab my scissers. I walk to my my mirror to see Edwards and Alice on my heel in the mirror. I shook my head and reached for a strand of hair. I made sure to cut all of my hair at ounce as soon as I did my hair grew back. And it kept on growing and growing until it was longer then usual. It kept on going until it was past my ass and stopped.

" I wish my hair could do that " Alice says putting my hair in a fish tail and with the super fastness she was done in seconds. I put my hair to the front and it went down to where my leg starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh walking into my next period with Edward by my side while everybody starred was dreadful I mean can't these bitches just mind there own business. We took our seats and got to work.

That's when we heard our names being called over the speakers.

" Can Edward Cullen and Bella swan please report to the office for dismissal " says the voice of our vice principal. We looked at each other and then around the room. Then back at each other I just shrugged my shoulders and got off of my seat with Edward on my tail. As we past one of the classrooms the door was open and Alice just had to be seated next to the door. She stuck out her tounge out and laughed at us. I heard Edward gasp next tom me and I knew it Alice saw something. I slowed down my pace not ready to face what was to come.

We got to the office and they pointed to a smiling Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. And we all knew they where smiling for different reasons. We all walked outside and I guess they could not wait for the little lecture until we got home. I have been dismissed by Charlie before and I just drove myself home and he called in.

We walked over to the side of the building and the windows where open to the classrooms. That means OMG.

"Now you two well know why we are here " Carlisle started to say in a loud voice, and loud enough for the people in the classrooms could hear. Edward and I looked back and we saw that all the of them were listening the teachers just as much as the kids into the classroom. I even think I saw that bitches Lauren and Jessica recording it. Why did they have all there classes together without money.

" Well do you know why we are here " says Charlie. We thought it would be best to answer or at least I'd did. I looked at Edward to see that he was looking up at the sky. It sounded like he was praying to god.

" Good idea Edward your supposed to put your head down and close your eyes." I say matter a factly while out of the corner of my eye I see Carlisle laughing and stopping when Charlie looked at him.

" this is the only way it feels right Bella " he says while closing his eyes and letting put a hard breath of air he looked like he was relieving him self. I quickly uttered a okay and praid as well.

" Since you guys are not going to answer I will answer for you " Esme says it sounded like she was yelling I winced and heard Edward say oh dear god.

" no no no no no no no no no " I said in a whisper voice still with my head down.

" Edward was in your room this morning is that right Bella " my god can they get any louder. I heard kids giggle and gasp in the classroom and I knew the rest of them could too. But I was not going to go down that easily, I finally put my head up.

"Yes it is true Edward was in my room and the slut was in the chiefs room and I guess we both had some fun last night huh Charlie?" I say in a louder voice. Charlie was speechless while Esme and Carlisle looked guilty as well. To can play this game.

"Yeah and Carlisle and Esme you two where just to busy doing it to know that I had just walked out the front door. So I guess we all had a nice time last night." Wow Edward was amazing I can't believe he did that. I turned to him and kissed him a and he kisses me back and that was the make out session on the wall of the school while everybody watched. That was until Edward picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hand on the window just to rub it in and slid it down the window. You could here the whistles and howls from in the classroom. I finally jumped off to face three shocked and uncomfortable faces.

" Edward let's bounce " I said taking Edwards hand and walking away towards my car. Ounce we got in the car we laughed like tow mad men and we laughed a little more and a little more.


End file.
